el dia de un padre
by kierinahana
Summary: este es un fic de la vida de sasuke como padre y un minato revoltoso que lo lleva a pensar en su hijo y su vida. espero que con esto perdonen el retraso en mis fic


*º *El día de un padre*º *

Otra vez tengo que salir a buscar a minato, no entiendo como ese dobe no puede cuidar a su hijo, realmente no están complicado cuidar de un pequeño, si lo sabre yo que desde que llego itachi a mi vida las cosas cambiaron.

Esta bien, que se despierte a media noche para que hinata lo alimente es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, que llore cada vez que lo alegan de ella y que para mi molestia con sus 13 meses me veo relegado de la vida de mi luna, el que este bien lo vale.

Si por que cuando sonríe en busca de su madre, la forma en la que estira sus brazos para que lo cargue, como tiembla de emoción cuando me ve llegar después de un tiempo sin vernos, cuando dijo otosan por primera vez, me di cuenta que el es la luz de mi luna y la luz que borra mi oscuridad.

Ser padre es lo mejor que me ha pasado, los días que descanso y despierto con el sobre mi, tratando de abrirme los ojos, no puedo negar su llegada a completado mi felicidad.

Sus sonrisas me dan valor para enfrentar lo que viene, sus lagrimas me derrumban y mas si yo soy el causante de su dolor, por que la primera vez que se golpeo fue mi culpa, que por estar discutiendo con el dobe, mi pequeño con su poca experiencia en el caminar, trato de corre para evitar que yo siguiera peleando con mi amigo, creo que itachi se angustia de la misma forma de hinata.

Esa vez lo vi tan frágil, mis deseos de protegerlo se incrementaron, creo que a partir de ese primer moretón, mi preocupación se elevo a niveles inimaginables, pues por hinata me preocupaba, pero esto era diferente, habia miedo, angustias, sentimientos que eran difícil de describir o nombrar, por que es la union de hinata y mía, no puedo decir otra cosa mas que el es la perfección hecha persona, no solo es hermoso, tierno, creo que hinata tiene razón el se volvio en uno de mis ojos, pues el otro le pertenece a mi luna.

Llego al centro de la aldea y logro divisar a minato ese niño, es igual que su padre con sus casi 6 años es irreverente y fastidiosos, realmente es hijo de mis amigos, como cambian las cosas el amor cambia hasta al ser mas oscuro.

Minato – sasuke

Uchiha teme – minato

Hmp – sasuke

Minato sale corriendo, pero antes de que logre dar vuelta en una de las esquinas es detenido por el uchiha, lo cual provoca la ira del heredero del rokudaime, este solo lanza golpes sin lograr su cometido.

El dobe te busca – sasuke

Tu eres un teme, yo no quiero ir – minato

Sasuke noto que algo estaba mal, pues minato mostraba tristeza en su mirada, a el no le gusta meterse en los asuntos de los demas, pero desde que tiene a hinata a su lado, las cosas relacionadas con sus amigos lo aturden un poco, pero desde que el tiene a su pequeño rayo de luz o luz de luna, no puede evadir la preocupación por algun niño, su lado paternal vence a su orgullos, arrogancia y frialdad.

Que ocurre – sasuke

No quiero verlo – minato

Ven vamos- sasuke

Adonde – minato

Al territorio uchiha – sasuke

No, ellos me encontraran ahí – minato

No les dire, pero hablaremos, ademas hinata hizo ramen – sasuke

Ramen, entonce si – minato

El pequeño logra soltarse del agarre del mayor y empieza a correr en dirección a la mansión uchiha hyuga, sasuke solo sonríe pues el pequeño es la viva imagen de naruto, una sonrisa torcida se pone en su rostro y después cambia por el comentario hecho por el pequeño.

A purate dobe, que me muero de hambre – minato

Mhp- sasuke

Todo el trayecto minato estaba mostrando una gran sonrisa, pero con aquella tristeza que se presentaba como una sobra en sus ojos azules, sasuke solo lo veia con atención pues el pequeño desde su llegada a causado caos, pues recuerda la vez que Sakura estuvo a punto de dar a luz, casi destroza la torre hokage pues en aquel momento naruto había tomado un descanso para comer ramen, pues durante todo el embarazo Sakura devoraba el ramen que había en su hogar cosa que al rubio le molestaba, pues su mujer lo dejaba sin su sagrado alimento.

Fue divertido ver a Sakura golpeando a un naruto preocupado y rogando por el perdón, pues se había perdido el nacimiento de su vástago, la molestia de la pelirrosa se incremento cuando naruto menciono que su hijo se debería de llamar ramen, casi le da un infarto al rubio cuando una furiosa, oji jade se le acercaba como un depredador ambiento y con sed de sangre.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada al recordar ese momento, pues el nacimiento de su pequeño fue distinto, pues itachi nació en la madrugada cuando la luna estaba en lo mas alto, como admirando la llegada de un ser mágico.

Al estar parado frente a su casa, volvió ese calor interno que lo envuelve en un mundo distante a la realidad, que lo lleva al cielo junto a su luna, junto a su brillos, junta alas estrellas. Donde volamos junto, un ángel, un demonio y un dios.

Tía – minato

El escándalo de minato lo despertó de sus pensamientos, en cuanto escucha que la puerta se abre ve a su mujer, sus ojos se iluminan, hinata es aventada por el huracán namikaze, pues el pequeño olio el ramen por lo que empujo a su tía.

Esta bien hime – sasuke

Hai – hinata

Sasuke tomaba por la cintura a su esposa, mientras se acercaba con rapidez a su cuerpo pues los deseos de beber de sus labios lo mataban.

Su romántico momento es roto por unos pequeños brazos, que jalaban la ropa de sasuke.

Otoo- itachi

Sasuke tomo en sus brazos a itachi mientras este lo trataba de morder su mejilla derecha, lo cual era complicado pues el pequeño tenia uno labios pequeños, solo lograba en salivar el rostro de su padre, mientras sus pequeñas manos sostenían la cara de sasuke, para evitar que este se moviera.

Como te portaste – sasuke

Etto – itachi (mientras miraba a su madre)

Como un ángel – hinata

Hai – itachi

No me estarán mintiendo – sasuke,

quien tomaba la mano de su mujer y retomaban el camino dentro de la casa, toda esta escena era percibida por unos ojos azules, que conforme la escena avanzaba sus ojos se llenaba de cristalinas gotas, pues algo que anhelaba era una familia unida.

Sasuke puedes llevar a los niños a lavarse las manos en lo que preparo el almuerzo – hinata

El solo toma la mano de minato pues a itachi no lo a soltado, minato veía como itachi jugaba con la cara de su padre y este solo lo dejaba hacer.

El primero en llegar al comedor fue minato pues itachi no dejaba que su padre le lavara sus manos pues el prefería jugar.

Minato, que ocurre – hinata

Tia, puedo ayudarte – minato

Hai – hinata

Mientras le da las servilletas, para que el las acomodara, después de terminar de arreglar la mesa, hinata va en busca de un florero, pues ella acostumbraba a colocar un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas.

El rubio miraba con ilusión, aquel comedor, después de que los dos ojinegros llegaron, se sentaron a la mesa esperando a que sus platillos, pero sobre todo a la dueña de sus vidas.

Itachi estaba sentado entre sus padres, mientras que el rubio estaba a un costado de la oji perla, la comida fue tranquila y deliciosa, con algunos inconvenientes, pues minato a su corta edad no alcanzaba bien la mesa, lo que alerto al uchiha quien se paro en busca de un par de cojines, para ayudar al pequeño.

Después del primer platillo, siguió el segundo que para disgusto de minato eran espinacas, su cara de mostraba su disgusto, sasuke se encargo de ayudar a itachi y hinata se giro para darle unos cuantos bocados en la boca a minato, en otro momento para el oji cielo esto lo hubiera molestado, pero se sentía también, el ambiente era tranquilo, muy distinto a su hogar.

Por que ellos no pueden ser mis padres – minato ese solo fue un pensamiento o más bien un deseo

El pequeño termino todas las verduras de su plato y como postre recibió un helado, que para su gusto fue lo mejor. Después fue a jugar con itachi, bajo la mirada de los morenos.

Creo que minato sufre – hinata

Hmp - sasuke

Debes hablar con el – hinata

El la voltea a ver de manera severa pero cuando ella lo abraza y rosa sus labios sabe que terminara cediendo, así que solo deja que ella continúe con su convencimiento, sus labios se acarician con ternura, la pasión se incrementa, volviendo las caricias mas atrevidas, en el momento donde la cordura desaparece y la lujuria se adueña de sus razones, se ven obligados a detenerse cuando el llanto de minato termina por romper la acostumbrada paz.

Itachi trataba de consolar al rubio, pues itachi es mas como su madre en carácter y corazón, minato solo le dice que todo esta bien y lo abraza como si fuera su pequeño hermano.

Sasuke se acerca donde están los pequeños y los toma en sus brazos, pues itachi comenzó a llorar, como si compartiera el dolor de minato, el decidió llevarlos ala lago dentro de sus territorios, bajo la mirada de una madre preocupada.

Cuando llegaron a lago, sasuke camino en el agua colocándose en medio del inmenso lago, los dos niños pararon su llanto y admiraron como el lago, les gusta fuelo unico que pregunto el mayor, regresando la atención de los pequeños a el.

Minato contesto con gran euforia y solo el asentamiento tierno de itachi, sasuke regreso a la orilla, mientras hinata los alcanzaba, tomo a itachi en brazos y empezó a caminar en el agua creando chorros de agua que creaban pequeñas figuras sobre ellos.

Mientras sasuke seguía con minato en brazos, subió a un árbol donde los dos se sentaron en una rama y sasuke decidió preguntar sobre su tristeza.

Que ocurre – sasuke (quien utilizo el tono de voz acostumbrado mas que con una liguera variación que mostraba la preocupación y cariño por el rubio)

Nada – minato (quien observo el horizonte y los rostros de los hokages, el que mas lo cautivo fue el de su padre apoderándose de su atención)

Es el dobe, quien te hizo algo, por eso huiste – sasuke

El rubio solo asiente, se quedaron callados por unos minutos mientras la mirada de los dos se posaba en el lago.

Hinata debió de ser mi mama – minato

Porque – sasuke

Yo, no – minato

Sabia que hinata estuvo enamorada del dobe – sasuke

En serio – minato

Si pero el dobe se enamoro de Sakura – sasuke

Ella pudo ser okasan – minato

Si, pero Sakura dejo de fijarse en mi para enamorarse de naruto – sasuke

Entonces es verdad, que okasan te ama a ti – minato (quien mostró la tristeza y el dolor que estaba cargando desde la mañana que escucho a su padre gritárselo a su madre)

Eso no es verdad – sasuke (minato lo miro en busca de la mentira y también mostrando su desconcierto)

Pero otosan dijo – minato

El dobe, esta equivocado ella lo quiere, as forma pero lo ama – sasuke

Etto – minato

Si, hinata me quiere a su forma como yo a la mía, solo que aprendí con el tiempo hacer mas expresivo, antes era frio y callado desde que llegaron ellos cambien, además tus padre me ayudaron a recuperar el camino y me regresaron a la aldea, sin ellos no hubiera conocido a hinata, tu madre fue la que me alentó para que me declarara a hinata pues ella estaba apunto de casarse con kiba, así que tu madre me dijo que si la quería luchara como ella lo había hecho con el dobe – sasuke

Minato no entendía del todo, solo partes, pero lo mas importante fue saber que su madre lucho por su padre a si que si lo quería y ella a sasuke teme a que estuviera con hinata, su sonrisa regreso y las nubes desaparecieron de ese cielo que tiene como orbes.

Regresemos el dobe de be de estar preocupado – sasuke

Hai – minato

Los dos regresaron junto a hinata, a la que le avisaron que irían a ver a naruto, ella le mando saludos, también le dijo a sasuke que ella regresaba a su casa, pues itachi ya sea había dormido, se despidió de los dos, a sasuke lo beso en los labios y a minato lo beso en la frente.

Cuando los dos se acercaron a la torre hokage un gran alboroto se podía ver pues un gran grupo de ninjas corría en busca de algo, hasta ellos llego konohamaru, que cuando vio en brazos del uchiha al pequeño minato.

Cuando llegaron frente a naruto, este arrebato a un dormido niño de los brazos de su amigo, el pequeño despertó asustado por la forma en la que fue despertado y separado de su tío teme desde ese día.

Donde lo encontraste – naruto

Hmp – sasuke

En eso un golpe terrible se escucho, después una pelirroja le arrebato minato quien lo coloco sobre el escritorio, para revisarlo, preguntándole diez veces si estaba bien, cosa que el niño asentía de forma tímida, pues se sentía apenado por lo que provoco, pues Sakura al verlo en bien, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y llorar, pues descargo toda su preocupación.

Gracias sasuke por cuidarlo, pero pudiste avisarnos que estaba contigo y ahorrarnos toda la preocupación – Sakura

Si teme, casi nos matas – naruto

Deberían de cuidar lo que dices delante de minato – sasuke

Este ultimo hizo unos sellos con la mano y desapareció, pues el había hoy cumplido con una misión un poco incomoda pero al mismo tiempo placentera, cuidar a su sobrino es su deber, como cuidar a las nuevas generaciones, ese como dice su hinata es su camino Ninja.

El la torre hokage se puede ver a una familia feliz a su estilo, con un pequeño sonriendo, pues conoce la verdad del pasado de su familia, pues los uchiha también son parte de esta.

Otosan – itachi

Sake chan – hinata

Hime, itachi que hacen – sasuke

pelicula – itachi

sasuke se sentó junto itachi quien recargo su cabeza en su pecho y agarraba la mano de su madre.

Itachi – sasuke

El pequeño levanto sus ojos y lo miro directo a sus ojos y las perlas se encontraron, no fueron necesarias palabras para saber que se amaban. Itachi solo regreso a s posición mientras sus ojos se cerraron y sus sueños lo llevaron a un mundo muy similar al que vive, pues vive la vida perfecta.

La perfecta viva que sus padres construyeron por el….


End file.
